


Don't Starve Oneshots!

by intertwined_paracosms



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwined_paracosms/pseuds/intertwined_paracosms
Summary: As the title says, this is a oneshots book! As of now, requests are open!
Comments: 39
Kudos: 47





	1. Request Page! (OPEN)

Well, its midnight and i'm feeling impulsive, so I've began a oneshot book!

What I will do!  
-Fluff  
-Angst  
-Hurt/Comfort  
-Headcannon dumps (one character, friendships, ships etc)  
_Most anything that isn't on the nope list

What I wont do!  
-Ship oneshots (for now)  
-Anything NSFW (I'm a minor)  
-Anything i don't want to do, I can refuse your request if i want to. (Though i doubt this'll happen)

Other than that, have a blast requesting!


	2. Revival - Webber and Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first request, from paperGrape! This was a joy to write, though admittedly angstier than i was originally expecting :)

Wendy finished bandaging up her arm, and turned around to see Webber gingerly holding the telltale heart they’d worked together to make, with some guidance from the adults. A rather concerned look covered his face, and Wendy looked back confusedly.  
“Is.. something wrong?”  
She asked, as she adjusted the flower in her hair carefully.  
“We wanted to make sure you’re okay, that looked painful!”  
“Oh come on, you didn’t even look. All you saw was the bandages and a little bit of blood. Now, come on, we don’t have all day..”

With that, Wendy began walking, a barely noticeable spring in her step. After all, they’d just worked out a way to bring back Abi for good, how could she not be excited. Webber skipped close behind as they made their way to the spot they had planned to use for the revival. It had everything they needed, bar the heart of course. 

“Alright, we’re here. Webber, could you pass me the heart?”  
Wendy asked with a quiet hum as she placed the flower on the ground, and watched as her sister floated above it. Webber passed the telltale heart over gingerly, as to not damage it. They exchanged a nod, before Wendy took a deep breath, and pondered what she should say or do when Abi was back. 

She wanted to hug her first. Tell her how she missed her. She knew she’d probably cry, but it would be tears of happiness. I mean, it's been so long since they’ve been together properly, and while a ghost sister is better than no sister, she was so glad to be able to have a human sister again. Nothing sounded better than seeing the face of the girl she’s been without for so long. 

She took a shaky breath, and then, with little hesitation, thrusted the heart into her dear sister's ghostly figure, closing her eyes and waiting for her sister to be there when they opened again.

So she waited for that sound.  
Five seconds passed. Then ten. Then twenty.

Perhaps she’d just been unlike the others and not made a noise, surely that was it, right? She cracked open her eyes, to be met with what could've been the worst outcome ever. Surely she just missed or something, and that's why it didn't work! So she tried again… and again… once more, four’s the charm, or something! Fat tears streamed down her face, and she looked more panicked than an animal seeing headlights. Eventually, the telltale heart began breaking, pieces falling to the floor left and right.

Wendy couldn't take it anymore. Her only way of getting back her sister was gone, and she could do nothing about that. So, she ran, ignoring the worried cries of Webber behind her, all the way to the tents. Not even thinking about it, she ran into the first tent out of the four she saw, the kids tent. Or, rather, Webber’s tent, because she preferred the ladies tent. She felt safer there. She was so focused on crying into a pillow she barely noticed two soft, spidery arms wrap around her waist, or the soft little ‘pomf’ noise of the person behind her falling down onto the cushions that littered the floor. 

“We know you don’t feel happy, Miss- we mean just Wendy… it's okay to be sad that it didn't work… here, i have your flower and perhaps we could do your hair and then make banana pops together? If you just want to sit here or go, that's okay too!”  
Webber said, whilst hugging her.

Wendy was silent for a minute, before wiping her eyes and smiling just the tiniest bit.  
“I’d like to hang out together, do you think you could do my hair up like you did last time…”


	3. Crying - Webber and Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first out of a few for TimeToGetGeeky! I'm sorry it ended up being shorter than I'd expected, I hope the quality is good enough to make up for it!

Walter closed the gate behind him and Woby as they finished their daily patrol around the walls of the base, to check for anything that set off the tooth traps, or broke the walls. It was unnecessary, really, but it made him feel useful and plus it grounded him in a place with this much chaos and unfamiliarity. As usual, there was nothing new to report out there other than a couple traps he’d set down having been triggered by rabbits, and some little random things stuck in the tooth traps. He patted Woby, giving her a scrap of jerky as a treat before walking down the path to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. 

Now, while it didn’t always happen, it wasn't too uncommon to see someone else there so early, if it happened every so often that someone would be making breakfast at the kitchen this early instead of sleeping or making food at the one by base, or even just skipping food altogether. If someone was there, it was usually something like Wickerbottom or one of the adults. So, it was a pleasant surprise to see Webber standing by a crockpot, leaning on it slightly for support.

It only took him a minute to sense that something was wrong. 

“Hey, Webber, what's going on? You’re crying, did you get hurt?”  
Concern laced his tone as he spoke and Woby ran up to Webber, nudging the others leg with his head. The spider child turned around, with a little ‘hm?’, before shaking his head with a smile, wiping his tears away with his arm, bending down to pet Woby as he spoke.  
“Ah, we’re fine! It makes us feel better when we cry, Mrs Wicker explained why but I didn't exactly listen closely…”  
He laughed slightly at the last part, turning back to the older boy.

“So you’re one hundred percent sure you’re completely fine, right? After all, it's my duty as a scout to make sure everyone is safe and happy!”  
Walter asked, puffing his chest out slightly at his mention of being a boy scout. He’d made badges for himself when he managed to complete the tasks to be awarded it, and even managed to get some of the others to do it with him. It was obvious he was the most dedicated by a mile, though.

“We’re a hundred and twelve percent sure! Now come on, let’s go wake up Wormwood and Wurt and make breakfast for everyone!”

Walter nodded in agreement, before snickering a little as a thought popped into his head.  
“Race you to the tent!”  
He yelled, beginning to sprint off, waving behind him as Webber and Woby chased close behind.  
“Hey no fair, you got a head start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to attempt to get two requests done per day, and while I can't promise i will seeing as i'm going on a short holiday, I'll do my best so I can get requests back up and running!


	4. Siblings - Wilson and Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the second one for TimeToGetGeeky! I hope you like it :D  
> Also, this one is set right at the beginning, when only the two of them were in the constant  
> (For anyone interested, the order the survivors showed up was determined by the order they were implemented/the order on the character selection screen)

Wilson stifled a yawn as he lifted the axe again, taking another wack at the evergreen in front of him. He was tired, there had been a hound wave during the night, and they’d had to put all the wood they had left on the fire so they were actually able to fight without being stuck in the dark, and that had taken basically all night. The tree toppled over, falling to the ground with a loud crash, and Wilson immediately sat on the stump, rubbing his eyes slightly. It was quiet for a minute, long enough for him to feel his eyelids droop, before he felt something hit his head.

“Ow.. what the-”

He looked at what had been thrown; a pine cone. With a sigh, he turned to his left to see Willow perched in a tree, laughing her head off as she pointed at him.  
“Oh ha ha, very funny. We have work to do which isn't throwing pine cones at people, if you happened to forget.”

Willow raised a brow, and jumped down from the branch she was sitting in.  
“Geez, who pissed in your cereal this morning, you’re acting like you’ve got a lump of coal up your ass or something”   
She said, flicking her lighter on and off repeatedly. It was a habit she picked up from being bored, plus Wilson didn't like it when she lit random things on fire.

Speaking of Wilson, he looked both slightly flustered and fed up to his wits end, and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get out the little flakes of tree bark and pine cone that had gotten stuck in there.  
“Seriously, how are you so awake, neither of us got any sleep last night at all, I’m so tired I could fall asleep standing up, and you’re here climbing trees all that?”  
To that, Willow only gave him a one word answer and a pair of finger guns.   
“Spite!”

Wilson laughed a little at that, then got back up, grabbing ahold of his axe and walking to the next tree over.  
“It's getting late, we got enough today, you cut that down, I’ll watch, then we can head home.”  
Willow suggested, leaning on a rock nearby.  
“Oh, wow, thanks so much for the help,”  
Wilson chuckled and rolled his eyes as he spoke, before grabbing the axe tight and making a heavy swing at the tree.

Or well, what he thought was a tree.

It took him a minute to register what was going on, but when he looked to his right to see Willow battling a treeguard he sprung into action, grabbing his own spear and slashing at it. Within a minute or so it toppled to the ground, Wilson still slightly dazed.

They stood in silence for a minute or two, trying to figure out both what the hell that was and what to do now it was dead, before a voice cut through the silence.  
“And where’s my thank you? I totally saved you back there, you gotta be at least a little grateful! I’m so hurt!”  
With a mock gasp, Willow turned her back to the other, sniffing the air indignantly.  
“Well yeesh, I’m sorry I was tired from actually working, unlike you who just sat there doing nothing most of the time!”

They both laughed the event off as they walked back to their little makeshift base, knowing that the others were fine, and that’s all that mattered.


	5. Scouts Promise - Wendy and Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last request from TimeToGetGeeky!

“Wendy! There you are!”

Wendy turned around confusedly, to see Walter standing there, attempting to catch his breath seemingly from running all the way from the base to her. All in all, Wendy had decided she didn’t mind Walter. Sure he could be just as obnoxious as the rest of the kids, but he seemed to keep them under control and knew when to shut up, even though that was the thing that probably compensated for his lack of danger senses.

“Hm? What do you need. I’d say I’m busy but I’m really not, just please don't bring the others here, they’re far too loud for the moment.”  
Walter shook his head, before speaking.  
“They aren't here or following me, don't worry. Scouts promise!”   
He exclaimed, doing the little hand symbol by his head, which gave Wendy a little silent chuckle.   
“Anywho, i just wanted to know a couple things about ah… Abigail? That's her name, right? I just wanted to ask some questions, I’m pretty curious!”

Upon finishing his sentence, he reached into his backpack, pulling out a notepad and pen, a similar style to Wes’s, but with his name on the front in less fancy calligraphy. Wendy raised an eyebrow at this, but beckoned for him to sit down, silently accepting the request in a way.

“What sort of questions? I won't allow anything personal, don't even go there. I'll let the adults know, they trust me more than you.”  
“Oh no, I’d never ask personal stuff without asking, all i really wanna know is just little questions about being a ghost!”

Wendy thought about it for a second, before shrugging and gesturing to him to begin asking. His face lit up brightly, as he began spouting questions all written in his notebook, and writing down the responses when he got them below it. He’d really planned this out, huh? Wendy pondered. Had he been ready for failure, or not even considered the option. 

A while passed by with Wendy laying in the grass and flowers, zoning out slightly as she did, with Walter chatting excitedly to Abigail beside her.

“So, can you possess things and move them around? No? Well, that renders one of my ideas to get back at Wurt useless, but ah well. We’ll work around it. Oh, do you like pranks? ...well that just changes the whole game, let's work on a plan they’ll never see through!”

A small hum left Wendy's mouth as she watched a bee float across her field of vision, before she shrugged and stood up, placing Abi’s flower on the ground.  
“It’s getting cold, so I’m heading home. You can stay as long as you like, i don't care, just return the flower to me when you’re back. It better be still in mint condition or I’ll get Wolfgang on you.”

“You got it! Scouts promise!”


	6. Stargazing - Walter, Webber, Wilson and WIllow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you also wanted Wendy in here, but i only remembered like most of the way though, so my apologies.

Wilson chucked a log in the fire pit as he waited for everyone to turn up. The time had come around again for their monthly stargazing night, and they had a couple others turning up. Wilson was on duty to make sure they had everything this time around, and he’d triple checked he had everything as to not let anyone down. 

“Boo!”

Wilson jumped, turning around quickly, only to be met with Webber and Walter grinning ear to ear, and Willow and behind them with a smirk on her face with a look that just read ‘yeah i set them up to this, what’re you gonna do about it?’

“God, you scared me! WIllow, why the hell did you set them up to do this again? Ah well. Alright, we have everything, should we get on with it?”  
Wilson suggested, giving an accusatory stare to Willow, and getting an innocent one back. When he looked back at the kids they had grabbed as much as they could, Webber carrying the blankets and the box of pumpkin cookies, and Walter carrying the lantern and fuel. Wilson ruffled their hair to show how pleased he was as they began walking, and it didn't take too long to get to the spot he’d prepared for them.

Even WIllow let out a quiet gasp at the place Wilson had prepared. A practically perfect circular clearing in the woods, dappled with flowers and fireflies. There were no bees anywhere nearby, not that they would come out at night, just as the fact that there were no pigs either, so the kids had nothing to worry about. 

“Whoa! Mister Wilson, you did this all for us? This is gonna be the best stargazing trip ever! Walter, come put down the blanket with us!”  
Webber chirped, before running and setting everything down. One blanket for them, one for the adults. After a minute of fumbling around, they all laid down and looked up, mindless chatter forming between them.

“So, Mr genius science dude, how hot even are stars? I bet you out of everyone would know little things like these, you’re smart.”  
Willow asked, squinting a little as she looked too closely at a particularly bright star.

“The hottest a star can get is 100 thousand degrees, i think. Been a while since i really looked into stars, so that might be wrong. Stars are pretty cool though..”  
Wilson trailed off a little at the end, mind drifting. Of course, the stars were pretty, and this night was perfect, but it felt almost too perfect at this point. What if this was another trick to lure them into a false sense of security? It was possible that was the case, and suddenly everything would go wrong, but there's no way to tell. 

It was about then Webber started singing twinkle twinkle little star.  
It began quiet at first, more a mumble than anything as he stared up, practically starry eyed in awe, but when Walter joined in he sung slightly louder, smiling. Soon enough, there was a small chorus of them all singing the little nursery rhyme, at least a small smile on everyone's faces.  
“It’s been a while since i last heard that. You've got a nice singing voice, buddy, you should sing more often. You too Walter.”  
Willow said, with a quiet chuckle. Seeing her like this, relaxed and calm without wanting to set a forest on fire was really a new thing for most of them, but no-one decided to bring it up. It would ruin the moment.

A moment so peaceful, it felt like time had stopped.


	7. Winter - Wilson, Wendy, Webber and Wurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! Stuff came up that i wont bore you with, but i'm back now!

Wilson checked the calendar again, just to confirm his suspicions that today was likely the first day it would snow. They’d worked out what day of winter it usually happened, or rather Wickerbottom and himself had. He glanced back one last time, before walking off to the chests, to grab everything else he needed. 

When he says he ‘needed them’ he meant he wanted to make sure the kids stayed warm so he was getting stuff to make sure they didn't get cold. Sure, if they got too cold and froze they would just get revived at the minor inconvenience of someone else’s health, but dying was not a pleasant experience, as some of them knew already. So, every year he took it upon himself to make sure they stayed warm and safe, and had what they needed. 

He glanced around the chests, grabbing them their rather patched coats from last year, and their little winter hats. Gloves and warm socks were there too, and thermal stones lay piled neatly from the season before. With all this in his hands, he began walking to the tents, dropping the thermals by the fire pit to heat up. 

It took a little while to round all of them up, but eventually he did, and he began rummaging through and handing stuff out, getting “thank you’s” ranging from excitable to quiet. Luckily it didn't take too long, and some of them began to wander off, just the ones who had stuff to do. So, left now was Wurt, Webber and Wendy, and of course Wilson.

“Wilson, why do you always get so insistent on us having our winter warm thingies at this time every year?”  
Wurt asked curiously, adjusting her winter hat as a loop of thread snagged on one of her scales.  
“I just wanna make sure you guys don't freeze, trust me, it's not fun”  
“Less fun than getting caught in one of those burny pools of lava? Or wait, was it magma? Oh come on, we can’t remember!

Wilson shivered a little at the memory. Webber had gotten a tad close to one of the pools, and bent down to see the mesmerizing bubbles closer, only to be knocked in by an angry pig. Finding a little spider ghost crying was really not a fun sight, it took ages for him to recover from it and even now refuses to go in the dragonfly desert.

“Just about as not fun as that, yes Webbe- No, Wurt, you’re doing your coat up wrong again let me help”  
He said, leaning over with a sigh to do up the little one’s coat again. This happened a lot admittedly, though it wasn't normal for merms to wear clothing so it made sense.

“Thank you for being worried for us, Wilson. While I'm sure I'd be okay without, it's… a noticeable change to having to stay on your own and rely on yourself for stuff like this. Also, i'm sure the others are rather pleased too…”  
Wendy said, barely keeping eye contact. While she wasn't rude, she was certainly cold, so getting such a kind thank from her warmed Wilson’s heart, a smile appearing on his face.

“You're very welcome, Wendy. Now, why don’t we go check on the thermal stones and make some warm snacks, just in case.”

They all nodded, and began walking, Webber and Wurt each holding one of Wilson's hands and skipping along as Wendy strolled beside them, and the snow began to fall.


	8. Springtime - WX-78 and Wormwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it too obvious I've never written either before? Had a look in wormwood's quotes to get a final, good grip on him. I think it worked, probably.

Like all the years before, it was that time again where spring had rolled around. Wormwood loved the season, even though the bees following him constantly wasn't that fun, and much like taking off your shoes before going into the tent, he had to gently turn down the affection of them with his spear. 

One particular day, just as rainy as the rest, wormwood was sat beneath a tree, his umbrella laying behind him occasionally making little drippy noises as the water hit the ground. He was potting some of the flowers he’d managed to gently remove that would’ve been trampled on otherwise. While he loved his friends, he hated when they had no care for nature, it was the only thing he wished he could change.

As he began packing the dirt into the pot he’d prepared for them, when he heard a familiar jingling of gears nearby. He looked over to see WX running whilst clutching onto a battered and torn umbrella, looking uncharacteristically panicked and sparking like hell. 

“Robot friend! Here, here!”

Wormwood shouted, waving goofily at the other. WX looked over for a moment, before speed walking his way over, and sitting beside the other. They sat in silence for a minute, the robot checking to make sure he wasn't majorly damaged, and wormwood continuing moving the flowers and patting them down gently. After a couple of minutes, WX finally spoke up, a confused and judgy tone of voice.

“What… are you doing”  
“Re-homing pretty petal friend! He would get hurt otherwise, and that would be sad, so I am taking care of them!”

WX tilted his head, the sound of gears turning as he did so.  
“But why? It is alive, so it will die anyway, that's just how it works with you non-robotic creatures.”  
“Maybe, but all the pretty plants will at least live longer and make more! It would be very boring and not very pretty and colourful without them. Though, your mechanical creations you made with Winona are cool too, and they aren't alive!”

With that, the robot actually went quiet. Usually he’d just tell him that ‘of course the creations are good, i was the main creator’ which wasn't the truest thing but whatever, but this time he was just quiet. The plant… thing had tried to be his friend from day one when he arrived, perhaps it would be okay to give in and at least try being friends.

“Yes I… suppose you’re right. It would be less colourful, but I prefer evil flowers. They are evil. Like me. I like that about them. Bees are nice too. Not plants, but they are related to the topic of plants, or at least my database says.”

“Bees are pretty! They are fun and help plant friends! They follow and try to hurt during blooming season though, which isn’t nice of them.”

“On the subject of bees, isn't that one?”  
WX pointed over the other’s shoulder, only to see a swarm of bees rapidly approaching.

“No more bees! Robot friend, let's run before they catch me!”  
With that, Wormwood took off running, the other following close behind as to not get drenched again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, as of now, requests have reopened!


	9. Oddball - Wortox and Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set partially after Wortox's corruption, so he's used to it by now, but he hasn't made any attempts to join the gang, just done some people-watching! Also, my apologies if any character isn't written that well! I may be a sucker for playing wortox but i'm not entirely sure i did him justice!

Wilson squinted as his lantern flickered on, blinding him momentarily. He sighed, before picking it up and beginning to walk across the cobble paths that ran through their base. It was night, so as always, everyone besides Wickerbottom was asleep, and she was off writing somewhere, so he was free to leave without any questions or distractions. Soon enough, the gates were in sight and the moon was just above the horizon. He pushed the gates open, and shut them quickly behind him, before making off into the woods.

You see, he’d been watching certain patterns for weeks now, and had noticed a certain red imp looking through the trees into their base at certain times of day, but he didn't stay too long if he was noticed. He took an interest in being close at night, Wilson had noticed, so tonight was the night he decided to confront it. He’d seen imps before of course, with all the krampii and that one little brown one from quite a while ago, but this one seemed different, in a way. 

Just like that, he spotted the devil just ahead. With a deep breath to gather confidence, he walked towards them, all rhyme or reason dropped back at base.

“I knew you’d be here. What do you want, you’re always watching us. I know you’re an imp, but that's still pretty creepy”

They turned around sharply, before relaxing slightly with a grin on their face.  
“Well, if it isn't the man of science himself! Wilson, was it not? I hate to come off stalkerish,I just have nothing to do is all, hyuhyu!”

“So you stalk us, yet don't want to come off as stalkerish? Eh, whatever. Nothing makes sense here, not one thing. Well, while you’re odd, I’m not meaning to be rude but it had to be said, I'll admit you're not evil, at least compared to some of the other imps around here. You’ve spent a while looking in, care to actually come in our base?”

The imp looked wary for a moment before shrugging and nodding.  
“Why not. I might get some stares from a couple of the folks there, but with that itsy bitsy spider it seems I'm not the only oddball around here!”

With that, they began walking back, making small, mindless chatter and exchanging names between the both of them. While it was a reckless and stupid idea, Wilson had to admit Wortox was a good conversation partner. 

“...So while i may not know too much about firecrackers, i’d assume they’d look rather interesting if you put one into a coconut and tossed it into the air.”  
Wortox continued as he pushed open the gate.  
“I wonder how far i’d actually go.. Say, if i were to do that for science, of course, would you want to join me? I’m sure no-one would notice a few things missing from the chests.”  
“Consider me your lab assistant then, hyuhyu!”

They took a seat quietly in a small grassy patch, by the walls of base for a while, in silence, before the scientist asked a question once again, as all good scientists do.  
“So, how did you end up here? I’m guessing you’ve been here for a while, no? Has the constant changed you in any way or have you always been like this?”

Wortox looked a little sad for a second before sighing dramatically.  
“Woe is to a cursed imp. No, i wasn't always this way, but i have been here for a good long while, before you at least. I used to be all brown and useful, doing little hijinks like stealing stuff with ol’ kramps, but that didn't end too well.”

Wilson paused for a minute, before a metaphorical light bulb went off in his head, and a memory clicked into play.

“So you’re telling me you were the jerk who stole my food all that time ago!”  
“I’ll make it up to you by helping you with the stuff for that one experiment, and if you want some more fun little games with the aid of science, just don’t yank my horns, hyuhyu!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone here wants to chat, share headcannons, play dst together or anything under the sun, my socials are:  
> Insta: hopegasm_  
> Discord: oops#4590


End file.
